


Never Again

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Fluff, Jon is so sweet to Martin, M/M, Martin is so sweet to Jon, Not Canon Compliant, Scotland, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy cows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Martin and Jon relax together in Scotland and Martin ponders their relationship.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 39





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy cows. Me n the homies love fluffy cows

Jon fell backwards onto the couch and closed his eyes. Martin sat next to Jon, careful not to disturb him.

“How was your day?” Jon asked, his eyes still shut.

“Fine. The same as always, I suppose. I just walked around the whole day. I checked out the library, as well.” Martin shuffled closer to Jon but stayed a little way away, leaving space in case Jon didn’t want him to be that close. He was going through a lot, as always, and Martin didn’t want to add to that.

“Jon?”

“Yes?”

“Can I…?”

“Can you what?”

Martin had thought about it and he didn’t know how to approach it. He knew that Jon was asexual but did he still kiss people? He had met Georgie and thought about asking but asking her probably would’ve been really weird. So, _so_ weird. They weren’t even dating at the time. In fact, Martin was trying to ignore him. That was hard. Wait. Are they dating now? Jon never really asked him out. He just…

Scotland.

“Never mind.”

“Okay.”

Jon carefully took his hand a carded it through Martin’s hair. Martin bit his lip anxiously. This is the kind of thing couples do. So… _Surely_. They had to be. It’s only been a few days in Scotland but this kind of intimacy had been happening a lot more than normal. Hell, it wasn’t _normal_ before. They were just friends.

But in that moment.

It just felt right.

Martin wanted to stay like that forever. Sitting next to Jonathan Sims, staring into a fire, in the middle of Scotland.

“Did you walk past that field again?” Jon stopped running his hand through Martin’s hair, his eyes open once more, and Martin’s heart sunk a little.

“Hm?” Martin hummed as he turned over to lean against Jon’s arm and looked up at him. It was so sweet being practically tucked under Jon’s arm.

“The one with the cows. Did you walk by it?”

“Oh, yeah! I did.” Martin smiled at the thought.

“Did you see them?”

“Them?”

“Cows, Martin. Did you see any cows?”

“Well, of course I did. It a field full of fluffy cows.”

Jon chuckled. “Fluffy cows.”

Martin went to snuggled down into Jon’s body but stopped himself. It felt right to Martin, but it also felt wrong. God, why was he such a mess? He’s liked Jon for the longest of time, maybe even loved, but now?

It’s just different.

“I listened to anoth—”

“Are we dating?” Martin interrupted Jon and sat up to look at the other man properly.

Jon pressed his lips together.

“I get it if we aren’t but…”

“Well, I’d hope we are because otherwise everything is a little bit awkward, wouldn’t you say?”

Martin sigh heavily, full of relief. “That’s good to hear.”

The shorter man deflated into Jon’s side and snaked a loose arm around his waist, and both their eyes shut. Jon draped his arm over Martin and relaxed.

“I’m glad you’re taking a break.”

“That makes two of us.”

Martin took Jon’s hand. Jon opened his eyes and looked down and the black haired man.

“Martin?”

“Jon.”

“Martin.”

“Jon?”

“What are you doing?”

Martin laughed a little. “Am I not allowed to hold your hand?”

“You’ve only ever held my hand once before.”

“That was an accident!” Martin said defensively.

“Right.” Jon gave Martin’s hand a squeeze and shut his eyes again. There was quiet accompanied by the crackling noises coming from the fireplace.

Martin cleared his throat. “Look, Jon. I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

“Yes?”

“Okay. That sounded wrong. Because given our relationship at the time… Or rather the past few years.”

“Spit it out, Martin.”

“Could I kiss you?”

Jon was taken aback for a moment. “Well—”

“Blunt, I know. But if I don’t ask now.”

“Did- Do you know about… Me?”

“Are you seriously making this about the eye again?”

“What? No.” Jon pushed his glasses up his nose. “I mean… I don’t do that stuff.”

“Right. So no then. Cool _._ ” Martin tried hard not to sound disappointed.

“Martin.” Jon grumbled while Martin moved to the other end of the couch. “We’ve just officially started dating and the first thing you do is push me away.”

“Sorry,” Martin mumbled, “I didn’t mean to…”

“I can’t control it. This is just who I am.”

“I know.” Martin exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Martin hadn’t even noticed Jon move closer. He didn’t notice when Jon put a hand on his shoulder, a hand on his face. Martin didn’t notice when Jon had taken off his glasses and put them to one side. He didn’t noticed when Jon nudged his knee with his own because he was too focused on the soft smile on Jon’s face.

Jon leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Suddenly, Martin felt like everything good he had ever experienced in his life was returning back to him and he was experiencing it all at once. The young man raised his hand and put it on Jon’s shoulder.

Jon pulled away and Martin smiled uncontrollably.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jon replaced his glasses upon his face.

The pair went back to their original resting positions and stared at the fire for a long time, letting the quiet warmth of the small house blanket them.

“Not again.” Jon muttered.

Martin burst out laughing. “That bad, huh?”

Jon grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
